Fasting Day in Namimori
by Cassiopeia de Autumn
Summary: Gimana kalau chara KHR ikutan puasa? / Tsuna yang mau sahur tapi tinggal 10 menit lagi! Mana pakai mati lampu segala! / XS yang sedang ber–ehem gatau deh dikamar ga mau sahur, tiba–tiba diganggu Bel dan Lussuria sehingga Author ikut turun tangan / Jangan tertipu summary! Bad summary / Don't like don't read! / OOC, GAJE, GARING / 2R Please !


**Author : **Aki–san, adiknya Colonello–nii

**Disclaimer : **Amano Akira–sensei

**Warning : **Typo(s) stadium akhir, Gaje, OOC, Garing, XS secret pair (?)

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau para penduduk Namimori puasa? Yang pastinya bakalan kacau balau dan para pair **yaoi **tidak bisa ber_lemon_–ria. Dan yang jelas jangan mudah tertipu dengan iklan, apalgi summary gaje kek gini. Bodo ah, liat aja ke TKP /plakk/ jangan lupa 2R! Read, Review!

* * *

"Yo, bangun dame–Tsuna!"

**BUKK**

"GYAAA!" Tsuna terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "RE–REBORN!" teriaknya.

"Ini sudah jam berapa Tsuna, padahal aku takut kau tidak bisa membuka matamu lagi." Reborn memperlihatkan puppy eyes–nya, seperti peliharaan milik Yamamoto yang kemarin digebukin gara–gara nyolong BH Gokudera.

"Jangan berkata seperti aku akan mati!" Tsuna merinding seketika.

"Gyahahaha! Reborn, Lambo–san akan membunuhmu, bersiaplah Reborn!" Lambo mengeluarkan granatnya.

"La–Lambo! Ini masih pagi–pagi buta, jang–"

**DJUUAAARRRR**

Lambo terpental oleh granat yang dia lemparkan sendiri. Sayang sekali Reborn bisa membalikkan granat murahan itu secara mentah–mentah sehingga membuat afro sapi itu melayang menembus atap rumah yang belum lunas kreditan itu.

"HIII–" Tsuna melihat ke atas.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Reborn dengan santainya.

"Kembalikan Lambo!" tunjuknya ke atas.

"Ah, Tsuna, kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah turun!" seseorang datang sambil melihat ke dalam kamar Tsuna.

"Onii–chan.. baiklah." Katanya kepada orang yang dia panggil Onii-chan itu. Yang bermata biru sebiru lautan–yang berambut pirang keemasan–yang tinggi dan bertubuh ramping–yang gantengnya melebihi Hibari _/oh maafkan daku_ _Hibari, tapi kamu tetep dihati kok/_–Yang bisa bikin semua cowo jadi Semenya–yang…

"Lebay!" Tsuna memotong kalimat author yang ditakdirkan menjadi tunangan Fuuki Inchou Namimori-chuu ini.

"Gue tau gue ngga ganteng, mata gue ga kaya bule, tapi hargain gue dong! Gue adeknya tor, ADEKNYAAA!"

:(

Dan akhirnya setelah author diam seribu bahasa akibat Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo yang mempunyai muka Uke tiada duanya, yang punya Flame melebihi kompor author dirumah, akhirnya sang kakak angkat barbel–eh angkat bicara.

"Imsaknya udah 15 menit lagi loh.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"NANDE!" Tsuna bergegas turun untuk makan.

* * *

Di meja makan, seperti biasa. Ada Ibu yang masih sibuk mencuci piring, I–pin dan Lambo yang berebut makan, kakaknya yang ganteng kembali duduk mengambil minum, dan Basil yang lagi ngambil Soziz Zo Naiz, Sosis merek terkenal yang mereknya author samarkan karena ga dibayar. Kalau mau tau sosis apa, itu loh yang bintang iklannya Deddy Mizwar.

"Basil?"

Basil menoleh, "Ah, Sawada–dono! Ayo cepat kemari, sebentar lagi imsak!" ajaknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ahaha, kau ini bicara apa sih Tsuna, ga baik nanya–nanya kayak begitu. Dia kan selama bulan puasa ini bakalan tinggal disini, jadi maklum ya." Kata Giotto, si unyu–unyu nan unyu kayak lagu salah satu pesulap yang ga unyu yang sering muncul di escetepe satu untuk semuaaa~~.

"Tsu–kun, 10 menit lagi imsak, cepat makan!" kata Ibunya.

"Kenapa mau imsak baru dibangunkan!"

"Reborn sudah berkali–kali membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak bangun. Akhirnya kami makan duluan."

"Teganya kalian!"

"Sudah–sudah, masih banyak tuh lauknya, buruan makan, jangan ngomel terus." Suruh Giotto.

"Ah, nee.."

Baru saja Tsuna akan mengambil piring…

**CLEKKK**

"GYAAAA! MATI LAMPU!" teriak Tsuna histeris. Udah kayak kehilangan Kyoko yang tiba–tiba di ajak buat syuting iklan shampo pake wig panjang nan halus berwarna hitam.

"Giotto –kun , cepat ambil lilin!" perintah ibunya.

"Eh, kaa–chan, bulan lalu kita sudah kehabisan lilin untuk ng*p*t dirumah Alaude–san." Sengaja kata–kata nista itu author sensor untuk menutupi Aib laki–laki suci–err…ganteng ini.

"Gimana ini!" Tsuna panik.

"Yaudah, kamu duduk aja dulu, raba–raba makanannnya, pasti ketemu!"

"Eh,…" Tsuna meraba meja makan seperti orang buta yang unyu–unyu. Dia kemudian seperti mendapatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang panjang, empuk, berwarna kecoklatan, apa hayooo… /plakk/

"Sawada–dono ini milikku!" Basil meng–klaim benda mungil itu.

"Hee? Maaf.." Tsuna mengambil yang lainnya.

"Sawada–dono ini milikku!" ucapnya lagi.

"Eh, punyamu lagi?" Tsuna melepaskan tangannya, kemudian mengambil sosis terakhir.

"Sawada–dono itu–"

"APA? MAU NGAMBIL LAGI? JELAS–JELAS AKU DULUAN YANG NGAMBIL! PLEASE DEH JANGAN MARUK!" Tsuna kehabisan kesabaran karena entah kenapa agen CEDEF itu sangat mirip sekali dengan negara tetangga author yang suka nge–klaim. Oke, itu Cuma gosip, GOSSIP!

Tsuna kemudian menyedot (?) benda itu cepat–cepat sebelum Basil merebutnya.

"Gyaa, rambut I–pin!" I–pin yang sedang makan nyaris botak permanen gara–gara Don Vongola memakan rambut anak tembok china itu.

"Uhuk–uhuk…" Tsuna memuntahkannya.

"Tadi aku mau bilang itu rambut I–pin.." jelas Basil.

"Imsak 1 menit lagi." Ucap Giotto.

"Hueee… aku jadi ga makan apa–apa…"

"Kamu minum air putih aja Tsuna, lumayan masih bisa minum, daripada ngga!"

"Tapi nii–"

"Buruan!"

"Iya deh." Akhirnya Tsuna yang malang minum air putih (gatau kenapa sosis gabisa dilihat, giliran air putih bisa) dan kemudian baca niat puasa.

"…..Amin." ucapnya sambil menyudahi doa'nya.

**CLIKK…**

Lampu menyala.

Terang.

Sekali lagi.

**LAMPU NYALA!**

"GYAAAA!" Tsuna berteriak dan berubah dari Gozzila menghancurkan meja makan. Terlihat ada sisa satu biji sosis di piring, oh noooo~~!. Dan itulah mengapa Tsuna menyesal sangat.

"Eh, Tsuna.." Giotto cemas melihat Tsuna yang pingsan seketika.

"Biarkan dame–Tsuna itu Giotto." Kata Reborn tiba–tiba terlihat sedang memindah channel TV.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Dia cuma pingsan biasa, nanti siang udah bangun lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

* * *

_Mau lihat kegiatan sahur Varia?_

_Bener mau lihat?_

_Mau bayar berapa?_

_Disini ane bayar mahal ke Mammon buat ngeliput Varia Low Quality_

_JDEEEEEERRRR!_

_**/seketika author sudah tepar tak berdaya menghadapi petir–petir terkutuk Leviathan bin Somad/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

"Bossu.." ketuk Lussuria pelan–pelan.

"Tsk, _scum_!" terdengar suara dari dalam. Lussuria kaget, merasa suara itu untuknya.

"Bossu 15 menit lagi im–"

"Jangan berisik! Sekali lagi kau berbicara aku akan menembakmu." Ucap sang boss dari dalam.

"Tapi boss."

"SCUM!"

_/ngik/_

Lussuria tak berdaya menghadapi boss nya. Hidungnya megar seperti bunga bangke yang baru mekar di akhir tahun, yah mirip–mirip hewan berketek empat yang hidup dilumpur lah. Bel yang tiba–tiba datang kemudian terkekeh melihat seorang war– maksudnya ban– laki–laki macho _/ngik/_ sedang ber sweatdrop ria didepan pintu kamar bossnya.

"Hey, banci taman lawang, ngapain kau berdiri disana? Cari mati? Shishishi.." kata Bel disampingnya.

"Aku khawatir boss tidak mau sahur, nanti puasanya gak gak gak kuat." Di akhir kalimat sengaja dia joget–joget ala 7 ikan teri. Dia masih bisa khawatir akan bossnya, padahal kalau dia ganggu Xanxus, author khawatir akan keselamatan hidup Lussuria. Bukan, bukan nge–fans, tapi alat make up yang dia beli di author belum lunas.

"Ushishishi~ lihat bagaimana pangeran membangunkan boss besar." Kata Bel dengan sombongnya.

Tok tok tok..

"Boss, sahur boss, ada daging monyet kesukaan boss…" kata Bel.

"…"

"Boss, ada semur jengkol–nya juga loh boss."

"…"

"Gimana kalau vodka?"

"…"

.

Hening.

Oh, kasihan, pangeran kolong jembatan yang malang.

"Boss.." panggil Bel lagi.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

'_**Mungkinkah Boss tidur? Atau udah mati? Mati? AYEEE!'**_

Belphegor sudah mulai berkhayal dengan khayalan nista–nya. andai–andai kalau Xanxus mati, dia bakalan taburin bunga 7 rupa 7 hari 7 malam ikhlas, ridho, asal itu Boss dari para pemulung mati. Eh, pemulung? Bel juga dong? Habis ngomongnya sampah mulu sih.

Bel mendekatkan kedua tangan, kedua kaki dan telinganya ke depan pintu Xanxus dan merayap ala Spiderman, berusaha mencari celah untuk mengintip boss nya yang **KALAU BISA **sih wafat.

_Prangg.._ author dilempar gelas sama Xanxus bin Suntoyo.

Oke kita ulangi..

Bel mendekatkan kedua tangan, kedua kaki dan telinganya ke depan pintu Xanxus dan berusaha mendengar suara bossnya, mungkin boss nya lagi sibuk jadi ga mau di ganggu.

"V–voii…" terdengar desis kecil didalam ruangan.

"Hie!" Bel kaget.

"Ada apa Bel?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Sssstt.." ucap Bel, kemudian menguping lagi.

"Diam, scum! Suaramu itu berisik! Banci taman lawang itu sedang didepan kamar, kalau terdengar mau taruh dimana mukaku!" kata suara yang tak asing lagi. Oh yeah, tentu saja itu suara boss Varia HQ yang jika aib semua anggotanya dibocorkan akan turun derastis menjadi LQ.

"Aku…A–akan..m..engusir..nya…" kata seorang lagi terbata–bata.

"Diamlah, jangan bergerak atau aku akan kasar!"

"T–tapi…"

"Kubilang diam, scum!"

Bel terkekeh sendiri mendengar percakapan laknat dua pimpinan Varia itu. Padahal Xanxus yang bilang _'diam'_ tapi dia sendiri ngomongnya ga nyantai to the extreme.. /eh, sepertinya saia pernah denger _'to the extreme'_ itu.. itu omongan detective L dari fandom sebelah bukan? *teplakk*/

"Ushishishi~ Boss, kalau mau ber_lemon_ ria, jangan sekarang. Mending makan makanan yang bikin beneran kenyang." Bel berbicara sambil agak menaikkan volumenya agar terdengar sampai dalam. Sengaja kata lemon–nya author buat Italic biar readers bisa membayangkan hal nista dengan kepercayaan dan best pair kalian masing–masing.

"Diam kau, _scum_!" balas Xanxus dari dalam.

"Ahh, boss sedang ber_lemon_ dibulan puasa? Kyaa..kyaa.." muka Lussuria yang merah merona berhasil membuat author nista ini jijik seketika.

"Boss, jangan buat dosa dibulan puasa, ngga baik."

"VOII! Berisik! Pergi sana!" kali ini sang captain Varia yang angkat bicara.

"Ushishishi~ Captain, Boss. Udahan dulu lah, lagian juga ga bermanfaat, mending kalau ada hasilnya, lah ini ga ada hasilnya shishishi." Seringai Bel. Iyalah ga ada hasilnya, masa jeruk makan jeruk, malu–maluin aja.

"VOIII! Bacot lu! Ntar gue beli dipasar! Sama telur–telurnya! Biar ntar kalau udah besar gue didik mereka biar bisa bunuh lo! PUAS!" ucap Squalo yang entah itu omongan buat siapa.

"**BUAT LO BEGO! BUAT LO! AKI SI AUTHOR NISTA YANG SOK NGAKU–NGAKU PEMUJA BERAT HIBARI! ELO BEGO, ELOO!**"

:'(

Gue besok mau nulis FF fandom sebelah aja…

.

.

"Imsak 5 menit lagi!" Mammon yang ngeronda ngga jelas berkeliling didalam bangunan Varia yang lapuk itu.

"Boss, kalau ga mau dagingnya.."

"Gue keluar!"

"Eh.." Bel dan Lussuria ber 'eh' ria.

"Mood gue hancur gara–gara author sialan itu."

"Ushishishi, lo nista tapi hebat juga Ki." Yah, lumayan lah pujian seorang Belphegor, walaupun masih kurang dari standar author.

**Kreekk..**

Pintunya terbuka.

"Hmm, sudah puas? Aku sudah bangun! Pergi sana!" usir Xanxus.

"Ushishi.."

"Hnmp…" Lussuria dan Bel menahan tawa sedaritadi.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan brengsek?"

"Boss.." Lussuria menutup matanya.

"Ushishishi.."

"Cepat katakan, scum!"

"Boss, resletingnya." Kata Mammon datar bin polos yang ngga sengaja lewat dan melihat sesuatu yang nista itu.

"Hn.."

Xanxus melihat kebawah.

* * *

Yakk gimana FF ga jelas bin garing ini -,- mohon 2R nya sekali lagi, MOHOONNN T_T

Oh ya, endingnya gantung yah? XD sengaja sih biar kalian menghayal sendiri gimana wajah, akal dan pikiran sang boss Varia XD

Saia juga masih belum tau mau dilanjutin apa ngga,,

YANG PENTING 2R DULU! *maksa*

.

_Regard_

_Aki–san_


End file.
